Templar Secrets
Mission brief: ''' * A package arrived ** A small chip ** A recording with video feed *** Genevieve Rothschild outside, dusty. A cliff made of sandstone. She’s holding a phone videoing herself. “Hello my friends. I have just intercepted something that may be of interest to you. I was tracking a few gentlemen due to having been pinged for the use of your names over the telephone, non-encrypted transpondence, tsk tsk, careless. In any case, I managed to catch one of them but he unfortunately had a cyanide pill encased in his tooth. The other two got away but I did manage to retrieve a few documents from this man. He was a German citizen by the name of David Steinhäusl, and I believe they are members of a certain military ''ordre'''. They were on their way to Temple of Santiago Quechula in the Nezahualcoyotl reservoir in Mexico. I think it may be prudent for you to check out what they’re after. Take care, be careful, auf Wiedersehen”. *** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temple_of_Santiago_(Chiapas,_Mexico) ** David Steinhäusl *** Long history with the German army. Major. *** Religious familyman ** 20 year old black guy brought the package to front desk Objectives # Fly to Tuxtla Gutierrez # Go to Nezahualcoyotl Reservoir # Pose as tourists and explore the ruins Operative After-Action Reports Jason: Patrick: * Tuxtla Gutierrez ** Contact: Marco ** Hotel: Hotel del Carmen ** Rental car: Jeep Wrangler * Nezahualcoyotl reservoir ** Spent the night in a nearby town. ** Visited the ruins. Learned nothing ** On the way back saw a mexican man. Police officers *** Two european gentlemen came to this area two days ago and upset the wrong people. They are pushing daisies now. * The graves of the europeans ** Tattoos: Shield with templar cross, two lions, two fleusr-de-lis ** Lots of wounds, callouses, they were fighters / soldiers * Next morning, Hotel Del Carmen ** Call from the police officer - Javier Rodriguez *** I know where their car is *** I know where they were staying *** I know someone who probably knows more about the church than anyone. Mr. Sanchez ** Gave us the passports of the two gentlemen *** Waldemar Brunke - Swiss citizen **** Ex-military **** Lieutenant **** Left the army six years ago *** Justus Ammermann - Austrian citizen **** Ex-military **** Major in foreign legion **** Left eight years, two years before retiring from the legion. ** Meeting Mr. Sanchez *** Blind old geezer. Something strange. A warm calm feeling emanates from the room. *** The church was not entirely abandoned after the smallpox outbreak. People used to go and congrugate outside the church before the dam was built. He remembers when he used to play there as a boy. He ran around, spent all his days going through different parts of the building and speaking with the priest. *** "I was told stories that back in the day when the church was built it was paid for by the knight’s templars of europe. One of the reasons it was built is to hide something they brought from europe” *** "There is an area where the bishop’s lie when they are being ordained. It’s a precise ceremony. When the bishop is standing in front of the altar and new priests lie down four steps from the altar and kiss a certain spot. Under the spot there could be a passageway. *** The temple was built 1564. Is the thing hidden Baphomet’s head? That was rumored to be hidden in sewardsley priory. *** Last stewardess of Sewardsley priory was elected 1536 -> Thomas Broke of London. -> 1550 Richard Fermor ** The hotel *** Laptop **** emails ***** reports from the mission. **** bank transaction notifications **** video ***** a hooded person sitting in front of the camera. Can’t see face. Speaks in Italian with an accent not from the north of italy. “Your mission is to go to the church and retrieve what we hid beneath it" *** Armor and military gear *** Folder **** Contains information about us. A lot of pictures of us. Airports mostly. **** Places where we’ve stayed. **** Drawing of a woman. No name, just a question mark. *** Spent the night at Javier’s place. Left $3k for him: Good man, helps the local children after his wife passed away from cancer. *** Paid 10k to the general of the area to be able to excavate ** The church of Quechula *** Got an air shipment of water pump, water barriers, guns, a water excavation expert (Howard Edwards) and other supplies we need to dig down *** Found a passageway to a small room. **** Pedestal with an indentation similar to sewerdsley priory **** A piece of ''paper with writing in english ***** “Twas taken into custody and H.R.H the Queens protection by Colonel Archibald Fraser, to be in his care in his new domain in Inverness, Foyers by Loch Ness” **** Foyers is the home of the Boleskine House. A hunting lodge built by Colonel Archibald Fraser and then purchased by occultist Aleister Crowley who practiced black magic in there. * Headquarters ** Boleskine House is owned Douglas Hoskins. It’s burned down. ** Bought the Boleskin House ** Talked with Genevieve on the phone. Told her that whatever was hidden in Mexico was moved. Did not mention where. * Inverness, Scotland ** Traveled to Foyers * Boleskine house ** The graveyard had a peaceful feeling but the house feels creepy ** Inside the house *** Trapdoor into a staircase **** Enochian language symbols on a door *** Room **** Six tall candelabras of seven candles each **** A red carpet **** Ceramic bowl - stained dark and empty **** On a pedestal a knife made of copper **** Two wooden wands - Ebenwood and hazel wood with inscriptions **** An big altar made of one block of black stone. Covered by a tablecloth with occult symbols **** Around the altar there’s writing in Old Latin: ”The Light from the Time of the Sun, will uncover that which is hid and begone. Only the worthy in the eyes of the Lord, showing penance shall receive their reward. Washed away the sins of the heathens, what lies within, is from the fruit of Eden”. **** Under the tablecloth is a surprisingly accurate map of southeastern Europe **** Under the carpet there’s dark stains **** Behind the altar is a place for a hanged cloth. **** On the ceiling there’s an apparatus made of gold. Different sized lenses **** A hole on top of the apparatus leading to the sundial **** Walls have sephiroth inscribed and a pentagram with a lot of markings **** Three o’clock a beam of light came up from a hole in the sundial and on to the map. Central Turkey - 38.22N 34.44E - Derinkuyu underground city (cappadocian city and a church) * Turkey ** Derinkuyu *** Nice hotel with a guide who will take us to the underground city in the morning *** Jason found an engraving of a tree and there was a shape of an apple *** Poured water on the apple and it turned spongy. There’s a hole and inside there’s a box. *** Can’t get the box out. The hole is too small. *** There’s also a symbol of a snake that turns spongy as well. The snake went into the hole and starts making the hole larger. *** The box **** Has a seal on it. The seal of Solomon. “Most potent magical seal there is” **** Decided to take the box back to the HQ unopened. * Headquarters ** They won’t be able to open the box yet. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit. ** A swedish occultism expert was hired by division to make sense of the box and hopefully open it. Tomas Karlsson ** Sarif Industries have made working prototypes of some of the augmented cybernetic limbs and advertising them on tv: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl_Wd_vAQIU